Moonlit Shadows
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Countess Adelynne. Tout le monde pensait que Dracula avait finalement été vaincu par le célèbre Van Helsing. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Et qu'est-ce qui relie cette jeune fille au sombre passé de Dracula ?
1. Cendres et poussière

_Disclaimer__ : Van Helsing, Carl et Dracula ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que l'histoire, qui est l'oeuvre de __Countess Adelynne__. Mille mercis de ma laisser traduire cette fic !_

T/N : Voici le premier chapitre d'une fic anglophone, écrite par **Countess Adelynne** (vous trouverez un lien dans mes auteurs préférés) et traduite par moi-même… C'est ma toute première traduction, alors soyez indulgent(e)s !! En ce qui concerne le résumé et les notes de l'auteur, je me suis contentée de les traduire tels quels. Si vous souhaitez plus de précisions, contactez-moi. J'ai préféré laisser le titre anglais parce que je trouvais que la traduction (les ombres éclairées par la lune) rendait moins bien… Je transmettrai fidèlement vos reviews à l'auteur de cette fic. A la demande de Countess Adelynne, les mises à jour seront relativement espacées.

Résum : Traduction de la fic de **Countess Adelynne**. Tout le monde pensait que Dracula avait finalement été vaincu par le célèbre Van Helsing. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Qu'est-ce qui relie cette jeune fille au sombre passé de Dracula ? Et comment interviendra-t-elle dans l'avenir de Dracula, ou celui de Van Helsing ?

_Bon voyage au pays des vampires !!_

**Moonlit shadows : chapitre 1 **

****

**Des cendres aux cendres, de la poussière à la poussière**

Le vent chaud faisait rapidement onduler les quelques volutes de fumée qui s'échappait encore du lieu où une triste cérémonie venait d'avoir lieu.

Le monde tout entier semblait pleurer cette disparition : les vagues vertes qui venaient mourir en s'écrasant contre les falaises vertigineuses surplombant l'Adriatique ; la vive lumière du soleil qui avait filtré depuis les cieux quelques instants auparavant, et se réfugiait à présent derrière les nuages, à nouveau sinistres.

La seule chose étrange dans cette scène était la présence de deux hommes, dissemblables en bien des points, et pourtant vaguement similaires, comme s'ils étaient liés par un puissant sentiment d'amitié.

Le plus grand s'appelait Van Helsing. Un meurtrier pour certains et, au contraire, un saint homme pour d'autres. Ce qu'il était, lui-même n'en était pas sûr.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers le ciel comme pour y trouver de l'aide, puis déplaça à nouveau son regard sur la mer, esquissant un léger sourire.

Il ne se rendait absolument pas compte que son compagnon l'observait attentivement. En effet, depuis la mort d'Anna Valerius, Van Helsing n'était plus vraiment lui-même et son ami craignait qu'il ne sombrât dans une profonde dépression. Cependant, il aperçut l'ébauche de sourire et la trouva étrange. Mais, Van Helsing avait peut-être trouvé un quelconque réconfort en regardant les ombres rouges et orangées qui dansaient dans le ciel.

Son compagnon était un homme répondant au nom de Carl, un religieux, un érudit en quelque sorte, depuis qu'il était au courant de nombreux évènements dont la plupart traitait de créatures fantastiques et de la façon de les tuer.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il accompagnait Van Helsing : pour l'aider dans son ultime mission, qui consistait à tuer le comte Dracula, afin de sauver la famille Valerius de la damnation éternelle.

Cette mission les avait entraînés loin, ou, plus exactement, avait entraîné Van Helsing beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait du. Et les conséquences étaient catastrophiques.

Carl se tourna lentement vers Van Helsing, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il était assis là depuis une bonne minute, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire pour réconforter Van Helsing dans cette période de chagrin, lorsque celui-ci sortit de sa quasi-transe et essuya discrètement une unique larme qui roulait doucement le long de sa joue.

- Bon, je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller, maintenant…

Carl le regarda avec surprise et tenta à nouveau de trouver quelque chose à dire.

- Euh… Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous êtes sûr de… de vouloir rentrer ? Je veux dire, après tout ça…

Mai sil fut interrompu brutalement par Van Helsing qui lui lança un regard glacial et monta sur son cheval noir.

- Je vais bien ! Après tout, nous avons fait ce pour quoi nous étions venus, c'est-à-dire nous débarrasser de Dracula. Nous avons rempli notre part du contrat ici !

Ce disant, il fit pivoter sa monture en direction de Rome et lui ordonna prestement d'aller à un trot rapide.

Carl regarda tristement son ami s'éloigner devant lui. Il savait que la disparition d'Anna lui était particulièrement douloureuse.

- Il faut lui laisser le temps de réaliser que ce n'est pas sa faute si Anna est morte, murmura Carl à l'adresse de son cheval, qui paissait à ses côtés et ignorait complètement tout ce qui n'avait aucun lien avec l'herbe verte qu'il broutait. Et bien, toi, merci de m'écouter et de me donner ton avis sur la question, Deputy, soupira-t-il d'un air las.

Il monta en selle et suivit Van Helsing vers Rome.

* * *

- Franchement Carl, pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes en arrière comme ça ? demanda Van Helsing en jetant un regard à Carl, qui le suivait, loin derrière.

- Et bien, Deputy semblait être trop occupé à manger des fleurs bizarres. Je pense que c'était des fleurs sauvages d'une espèce quelconque.

Van Helsing lança un regard interrogateur à son compagnon et fronça un sourcil.

- Tu as appelé ton cheval Deputy ?

- Bien sûr ! Je voulais un nom qui sonne féroce et brutal, mais aussi loyal. Comme les hommes de loi de l'ouest qu'on appelle "deputies". Ceux qui courent après toutes sortes de criminels qui ont fait un tas d'horreurs comme empaler des gens sur des épées ou leur enfoncer des pieux dans le cœur ou… (1)

Carl se rendit compte de sa bévue et s'interrompit, baissant les yeux sur la route qu'il suivait.

- Quand même, dit Carl à Van Helsing. Vous devez admettre que c'est un nom qui fait froid dans le dos.

* * *

Il s atteignirent la Cité du Vatican au matin de leur troisième jour de voyage. A en juger par les petits nuages blancs et le soleil qui pointait à l'horizon, la journée promettait d'être belle. Mais, bien sûr, tout n'est pas toujours ce qu'il semble être.

Les deux chevaux noirs trottèrent lentement jusque devant les portes de la cité, les poussèrent doucement et pénétrèrent dans une immense cour, sous les yeux chaleureux et accueillants des élégantes statues représentant les grands hommes du temps passé.

Van Helsing regarda autour de lui et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- C'est bon d'être de retour chez soi…

Carl jeta un œil sur les environs, savourant la vue bien connue, ainsi que la façon dont la manière dont les rayons du soleil jouaient avec les ombres. Ils entrèrent dans l'imposante Basilique Saint-Pierre, décorées de motifs complexes et de couleurs vives tourbillonnant et s'entrelaçant sur le sol de marbre et les hautes colonnes qui soutenaient le magnifique plafond.

- Van Helsing ! appela une voix ennuyeuse et familière, derrière Carl et Van Helsing.

- Et merde… murmura Van Helsing dans un souffle.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna lentement.

- Par Saint-Pierre, Van Helsing, bégaya Carl. Essayez d'être poli aujourd'hui et souriez pour une fois ! murmura-t-il en se retournant à son tour.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard froid du Cardinal Jinette.

- Je suppose que vous avez rempli votre mission ? demanda-t-il en fronçant un sourcil.

Van Helsing garda les yeux baissés quelques instants, puis les leva sur ceux du Cardinal, tentant de dissimuler sa peine.

- Oui, répondit-il. Nous avons anéanti le Comte.

Le Cardinal sembla l'examiner pendant un certain temps, comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il disait la vérité. Après quelques secondes de débat intérieur, il parut satisfait de la réponse de Van Helsing et se dirigea vers l'emplacement où était la porte secrète qui conduisait à la pièce située sous la Basilique.

Carl et Van Helsing ne bougèrent pas. Van Helsing ne savait pas s'il pouvait disposer et regagner ses appartements pour ressasser ses récents souvenirs et prendre un repos bien mérité. Carl ignorait s'il était autorisé à retourner à son laboratoire et à ses inventions ou manger un morceau.

- Et bien ? s'impatienta le Cardinal

Il leur lança un regard interrogateur.

- Vous venez oui ou non ?

Évidemment, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Tout ce qui venait du Cardinal Jinette était plus un ordre qu'une question.

Van Helsing s'avança alors vers la porte où le Cardinal l'attendait et ils descendirent ensemble l'escalier en colimaçon, tandis que Carl traînait la patte derrière eux.

- J'espère que tout s'est passé comme prévu ? Aucun contre-temps d'aucune sorte ? demanda Jinette en guettant du coin de l'oeil une réaction de la part de Van Helsing.

- La princesse Anna Valerius et le prince Velkan sont tous les deux morts, marmonna Carl avant que Van Helsing ait le temps de répondre.

- Le temps était sans doute venu pour eux, murmura Jinette, une nuance de tristesse dans la voix. Que Dieu ait leurs âmes.

Ils atteignirent finalement la gigantesque salle de garde souterraine qui était située sous la Basilique. Le Cardinal fit brusquement face à Carl et Van Helsing.

- Carl, vous pouvez disposer. Je viendrai vous voir plus tard, à propos de diverses affaires en cours. Mais j'ai d'autres préoccupations plus urgentes pour le moment, dit-il durement.

- Oh… Euh… Oui, je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je vais me débrouiller. Ne vous inquiétez pas… Je dois m'occuper encore peu de la glycérine 48 pour qu'elle soit parfaite…

Carl courut précipitamment vers son petit laboratoire de fortune.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Van Helsing tandis qu'il regardait Carl évoluait joyeusement au beau milieu de ses diverses inventions et de fioles contenant des liquides de couleurs variées. Une petite toux l'extirpa de sa rêverie. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers le Cardinal.

- Je dois vous entretenir d'une chose de la plus haute importance, dit gravement ce dernier.

Van Helsing le fixa avec intérêt.

- Tout d'abord, je suis navré de ce qui est arrivé à Anna. Carl m'a dit combien vous étiez proches…

Van Helsing lança un regard assassin à Carl, qui ne le remarque même pas, trop occupé qu'il était à jouer avec ses inventions farfelues. Il venait de prélever un peu de glycérine 48 sur son doigt et lança l'échantillon sur le mur opposé. Il en résulta une assourdissante explosion et un déluge de flammes et de pierres, ainsi qu'une pluie de cris et de malédictions adressés à Carl.

- Vous vouliez me parler de ce démon… soupira Van Helsing en secouant la tête.

Le Cardinal Jinette ignora royalement le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et poursuivit :

- Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez tué Dracula, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, répondit Van Helsing, mal à l'aise. Je l'ai tué. Pourquoi ?

Le cardinal Jinette, tout aussi embarrassé, paraissait éviter le regard de Van Helsing.

- Puis-je vous demander à nouveau où vous l'avez tué ?

En posant la question, il rétablit le contact visuel avec Van Helsing. Tous deux semblaient engagés dans une lutte oculaire, à qui baisserait les yeux le premier...

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ça s'est passé dans le laboratoire du château de Dracula. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

S'ensuivit un silence gênant. Puis le Cardinal s'éclaircit la gorge afin de rompre ce silence.

- Nous avons envoyé des émissaires là-bas pour ramener les cendres…

Jinette s'interrompit brusquement. Van Helsing le regarda, de plus en plus curieux et impatient de comprendre.

- … Ils n'ont rien trouvé.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_(1) __T/N : je n'ai rien trouvé qui convienne vraiment à la définition de "deputy" en français. Les deputies sont en fait des adjoints du sheriff, apparemment dévolus aux tâches particulièrement violentes._

* * *

A/N : J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ? Je suis désolée qu'il soit aussi lent et plat, mais il fallait que je mette en place le contexte... Et désolée de ne pas avoir fait apparaître Dracula dans ce chapitre ! Je suis aussi déçue que la plupart d'entre vous. Il était prévu qu'il soit présent dans ce chapitre, mais, malheureusement, ça ne collait pas... Mais je vous promets qu'il sera au rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre et, avec un peu de chance, il y aura même de la romance dans l'air !

_Adelynne_

T/ N : Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !! J'espère que mon anglais approximatif ne vous a pas empêchés d'apprécier ce premier chapitre à hauteur de son talent... Une petite review pour nous donner votre avis ?

A bientôt !!

_Thaele Ellia _


	2. Les lueurs de l'ombre

_Disclaimer__ : Van Helsing, Carl et Dracula ne m'appartiennent pas plus que l'histoire, qui est l'oeuvre de __Countess Adelynne__. Mille mercis de ma laisser traduire cette fic !_

Réponse de l'auteur : **Adelynne** remercie chaleureusement tous les lecteurs et revieweurs, qui sont vraiment son moteur (T/N : vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour avoir la suite ?) le troisième chapitre est en cours d'écriture et devrait paraître... dans un certain temps !

Réponses aux reviews :

_Dr Gribouille_ : merci !! Tu es toujours la fidèle première revieweuse des aventures de notre vampire préféré... Comme je l'avais prédit dans le chapitre précédent, les mises à jour seront très longues, suite à la demande d'Adelynne, qui ne peut pas écrire aussi vite qu'elle le souhaiterait... Merci beaucoup pour tes renseignements sur les vous/tu entre les personnages, ça m'a beaucoup aidée !

_Lamina _: merci pour l'auteur ! Voilà la suite !

_Aleera_ : merci ! C'est pas une bonne nouvelle que Dracula n'ait pas été détruit par Van Helsing ??? Voilà la suite de la traduction... Ensuite, il faut attendre l'auteur !

**Moonlit shadows : chapitre 2**

**Les lueurs de l'ombre**

La lumière scintillante illuminait les rues et les ruelles du petit village que surplombait le château du Comte Dracula, tandis qu'une jeune servante revenait chez elle.

Elle fredonnait pour elle-même sur un ton insouciant, tout en remplissant un seau d'eau, lorsqu'il sembla voir quelque chose non loin d'elle. Elle se tourna vers l'endroit où elle avait cru percevoir une silhouette sombre, mais il n'y avait rien.

- Je dois devenir folle… se dit-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle. Il n'y a absolument aucun raison de s'inquiéter… ajouta-t-elle en se pressant. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait encore tous ces monstres ici…

- Oh, vraiment ? dit une voix derrière elle.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle à haute voix, con cœur s'emballant.

Elle jeta un regard inquiet alentours, en vain, une nouvelle fois.

- M… Montrez-vous, qui… qui que vous soyez !

Les battements de son cœur s'étaient faits si rapides qu'elle pouvait désormais presque les entendre.

- Mais… Est-ce réellement ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

La voix retentit à nouveau. Cette fois, elle semblait être juste à côté d'elle.

Elle laissa échapper un cri aigu et se mit à courir, jetant de côté le seau qui répandit son contenu derrière elle. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers sa maison, mais le chemin se retrouva bientôt bloqué par une haute et menaçante silhouette, toute en noir.

- Bien, bien, bien… dit l'homme en ponctuant chaque mot d'un mouvement de tête moqueur et désapprobateur. Qu'est-ce qu'une beauté comme toi fait à vagabonder seule dans les rues en pleine nuit ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua un fin sourire éclairant son visage pâle. Ses yeux étaient camouflés par l'ombre, mais elle pouvait parfaitement les imaginer, ironiques et luisants de malice.

- Je… J'allais…

Elle s'arrêta en le voyant subitement disparaître, puis réapparaître derrière elle. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle essaya de se dégager et de s'enfuir, mais plus elle se débattait, plus l'étreinte se resserrait autour d'elle.

- Continue… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant frissonner de terreur. Elle tenta de le repousser davantage pour s'échapper, mais ce fut inutile.

- S'il vous plait, laissez moi partir… implora-t-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes qui commençaient à rouler le long de ses joues comme de l'argent liquide. Je vous en supplie…

Alors, il relâcha son étreinte, pour endormir sa méfiance et la rassurer. Puis, soudain, il la saisit brusquement, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Elle le regarda et eut l'impression de sombrer dans son regard glacial.

Elle avait beau essayer, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces froids yeux bleus. Elle se sentit tout à coup fatiguée. La perspective d'une bonne nuit de sommeil l'attirait. Alors, sa volonté céda et elle se laissa aller.

L'homme la prit fermement dans ses bras, presque comme s'il souhaitait la protéger. Il caressa lentement sa tête, découvrant sa gorge. Il prit la tête de la jeune fille dans une main, tandis qu'il maintenait son corps de l'autre. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque et lui donna un baiser sensuel avant de transpercer sa chair de ses crocs.

Il but lentement le breuvage tiède que représentait le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, jusqu'à ce que son pouls s'affaiblisse. Il s'arrêta alors, le corps sans vie de la jeune fille reposant entre ses bras. Il la déposa délicatement sur la route, à côté de lui, puis il lécha les dernières gouttes de sang écarlate sur ses lèvres.

- Me revoici, Gabriel…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

A/N : Pardon d'avoir lancer un chapitre aussi court ! Mais, au moins, Dracula était là ! L'intrigue va vraiment se nouer au prochain chapitre. La fameuse "jeune fille" citée dans le résumé (dont je ne vous révèlerai pas le nom tout de suite...) fera une petite apparition, avant de devenir l'un des personnages principaux. Alors, les choses deviendront nettement plus captivantes... Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire et je devrais mettre moins de temps avant de le poster, malgré un départ iminent en vacances. Au fait, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

_Adelynne_

T/N : l'arrivée du chapitre 3 risque finalement de prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu, d'une part parce que l'auteur est relativement occupée de son côté, et d'autre part parce que c'est bientôt la rentrée pour moi, et que je vais donc être moi même plutôt débordée... Mais je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour vous !!

A bientôt !!

_Thaele Ellia_


	3. Ô nuit étoilée

_Disclaimer__ : Van Helsing, Carl et Dracula ne m'appartiennent pas plus que l'histoire, qui est l'oeuvre de __Countess Adelynne__. Mille mercis de ma laisser traduire cette fic !_

Tout d'abord, mille pardons pour le laps (mais peut-on appeler cela un "laps" ???) de temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la parution du dernier chapitre… Mais entre les occupations de Countess Adelynne et mes propres examens, le temps a passé sans que je m'en rende compte ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez…

Réponses aux reviews :

**_Lamina _**: merci ! Voilà la suite !

**_Dr Gribouille_** : merci pour cette longue review ! La confrontation Dracula / Van Helsing, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais j'ai adoré ce chapitre et j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant !

**_Tarahiriel_** : ce fit long et laborieux, mais nous sommes toutes deux très occupées ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis précipitée pour vous traduire ce dernier chapitre !

**_Jackman 4-ever_** : merci ! Countess Adelynne est aussi très touchée par les reviews des lecteurs francophones !

_Bonne lecture !!_

**Moonlit shadows : chapitre 3**

**Ô nuit étoilée**

_Rappel du chapitre précédent :_

L'homme prit fermement la jeune fille dans ses bras, presque comme s'il souhaitait la protéger. Il caressa lentement sa tête, découvrant sa gorge. Il prit la tête de la jeune fille dans une main, tandis qu'il maintenait son corps de l'autre. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque et lui donna un baiser sensuel avant de transpercer sa chair de ses crocs.

Il but lentement le breuvage tiède que représentait le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, jusqu'à ce que son pouls s'affaiblisse. Il s'arrêta alors, le corps sans vie de la jeune fille reposant entre ses bras. Il la déposa délicatement sur la route, à côté de lui, puis il lécha les dernières gouttes de sang écarlate sur ses lèvres.

- Me revoici, Gabriel…

* * *

La matinée s'annonçait particulièrement belle. La lumière du soleil qui ruisselait doucement les délicats rideaux de satin blanc emplissait la pièce de lumière et la rendait joyeuse. La légère brise qui entrait par la porte menant au balcon s'ajoutait au décor, semblant faire vibrer les rideaux sur un rythme de danse exotique.

Mais le soleil abandonna son jeu avec les rideaux et se dirigea vers le somptueux lit à baldaquins qui prenait place dans un coin de la chambre. Les rideaux protégeaient l'occupant de ce lit de ces impertinents rayons de soleil, ce qui les empêchait de remplir pleinement leur mission. Mais il persistait un petit espace libre entre les rideaux et c'est là que le soleil entreprit de lancer une nouvelle attaque.

- Hmmm… Il est trop tôt… marmonna Geneviève, blottie au fond de son lit. Elle saisit rapidement un oreiller et le posa sur sa tête, dans l'espoir de continuer à dormir paisiblement.

Ce bref instant de tranquillité fut toutefois troublé par l'entrée des domestiques qui commencèrent à ranger la chambre. Leur remue-ménage parut bien moins que silencieux à Geneviève.

- Oh non… Encore quelques petites minutes, s'il vous plait… pensa-t-elle, tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait plus profondément dans les couvertures tièdes et essayait de se soustraire à la lumière du soleil et au va-et-vient des femmes de chambre.

Elle ouvrit péniblement un œil et tenta une percée au dessus de l'oreiller? Elle fut accueillie par des rideaux grands ouverts et l'éblouissante lumière du matin qui lui jaillit au visage.

- Bonjour Geneviève ! C'est l'heure de se lever et de briller comme le soleil ! Il fait si beau dehors !

Le visage d'Analee, avenant et aimable apparut dans le champ de vision de Geneviève. Bien qu'elle fut une femme de chambre, Analee était aussi l'une de ses meilleures amies, en qui elle avait pleinement confiance.

- Je t'en prie, Analee, laisse moi encore quelques minutes de plus… Je suis vraiment éreintée, répondit Geneviève en essayant de se protéger de la lumière du soleil et retournant sous son oreiller.

Analee ne répondit que par un "hmph" rapide et reprit ses travaux domestiques habituels de ménage et de préparation de la toilette que la jeune demoiselle voudrait porter aujourd'hui.

Cependant, après quelques vaines tentatives pour retourner dormir, Geneviève se rendit et finit par se lever lentement, la tête courbée et les yeux encore fermés, ses longues boucles auburn entourant son doux visage.

* * *

**_POV de Geneviève._**

* * *

Je me levai lentement et posai les pieds sur le délicat tapis puis dans mes chaussons. Je gardais les yeux fermés afin de ne pas perdre tout de suite cette délicieuse impression de sommeil. Analee avait pris mon bras et me guidait doucement vers la vasque de porcelaine dans laquelle je pris un peu d'eau pour m'en asperger le visage. Puis, les yeux toujours clos, j'ôtai ma chemise de nuit de soie blanche.

- Voilà… dit Analee calmement tandis qu'elle laçait mon corset et m'aidait à passer ma robe de satin vert émeraude.

C'est alors que j'ouvris lentement les yeux et acceptai de regarder mon reflet dans la psyché. Je fis un tour sur moi même et me mirai à nouveau, sous le regard d'Analee qui attendait mon avis quant à ses choix vestimentaires.

- C'est une robe charmante, Geneviève. Et elle va si bien avec vos yeux verts ! s'exclama la femme de chambre.

Je me regardai dans le miroir, dans un examen minutieux, réfléchissant à ses propos.

- Je suppose, répondis-je, les yeux fixés sur mon reflet. Mais j'avais l'intention de passer la journée au jardin, Analee. Je dois planter quelques rosiers près de la fontaine. Je pense que cette robe est un peu trop habillée pour ce genre d'activité, tu ne crois pas ? demandai-je en l'observant à travers le miroir.

- Oh oui, vous avez sans doute raison, mais je voulais que vous soyez différente aujourd'hui, répondit Analee, tout sourire.

- Oh… Et puis-je te demander pourquoi ? ajoutai-je sans la quitter des yeux, par delà mon épaule.

Analee me regarda avec surprise.

- Eh bien, aujourd'hui, c'est votre anniversaire… répondit-elle en me regardant, plutôt surprise. Ne me dites pas que vous aviez oublié !

Comment avais-je pu oublier ? Parfois je me demande tout simplement où j'ai la tête…

- Euh… Oui… Hmmm… Laisse moi juste terminer ce que j'ai à faire au jardin et je me changerai ensuite, dis-je en lui souriant.

J'enlevai ma robe et me débattis en essayant de me débarrasser de mon corset.

- Tu peux t'en aller si tu veux, ajoutai-je en tentant de paraître à l'aise, ce qui ne sembla pas la convaincre.

- Mais, Geneviève, vous n'êtes même pas habillée ! s'exclama Analee, horrifiée.

- Franchement Analee ! Aide moi seulement à sortir de ce maudit corset et trouve mes vêtements de jardinage. Je peux m'habiller toute seule de temps en temps, tu sais…

Je pris une profonde inspiration tandis qu'elle délaçait le corset, puis expirait avec délectation lorsqu'il fut enfin enlevé.

- Ce truc ne laisse même pas respirer ! grommelai-je en reprenant mon souffle.

Analee me tendit une robe brune toute simple, en la regardant avec un dégoût non feint.

- Vraiment Geneviève, vous pourriez mettre des vêtements un peu plus élégants, même pour aller au jardin… Est-ce que vous ne vous sentez pas un peu… dénudée ?

Exaspérée, je levai les yeux au ciel, lui arrachai la jupe des mains et la revêtit.

- Pour ton information, Analee, je me sens parfaitement à mon aise dans ces vêtements et je ne me trouve pas indécente le moins du monde. Qui plus est, je peux respirer normalement pour une fois et je n'ai pas à me préoccuper d'éviter de ma salir.

- Je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous vous sentiez bien, par ce que, si ce n'était pas le cas, vous savez que vous avez beaucoup d'autres vêtements pour vous changer, dit-elle en m'aidant à passer mon corsage et qu'elle entreprenait de ma faire un chignon.

Quelques mèches rebelles refusèrent de laisser dompter, ce qui la laissa insatisfaite et marmonnant qu'après tout c'était sa faute si je n'étais pas devenue une jeune femme parfaitement bien élevée et obéissante. Pendant ce temps, je fouillai dans ma boîte à bijoux, à la recherche de mon bijou préféré, celui que je portais toute la journée et que je n'enlevais qu'au moment de me coucher.

- Analee ? grognai-je, en retournant frénétiquement les broches et les boucles d'oreilles. Est-ce que tu as vu ma bague ? Je ne la retrouve pas. Je suis pourtant certaine que je l'ai posée ici avant de me coucher, hier.

Analee s'activa rapidement.

- Je ne sais pas, Geneviève. De quelle bague parlez-vous ? C'est que vous en avez un certain nombre…

- Mais tu sais bien Analee ! dis-je, exaspérée, en cherchant parmi l'assortiment de bagues que je possédais, cadeaux de mon père lorsqu'il partait en voyage.

Elles étaient toutes là, sauf une.

- C'est ma préférée, Analee, ajoutai-je. Celle avec les émeraudes et qui a petit trou où il y avait une pierre autrefois…

- Geneviève, êtes-vous absolument sûre de l'avoir rangée dans votre coffret à bijoux avant de vous coucher. Peut-être l'avez vous laissée sur votre table de chevet ?

Je me retournai rapidement vers elle et la regardai avec suspicion.

- Non, j'en suis certaine.

Elle détourna le regard.

- Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? J'étais sur le point de la mettre dans mon coffret lorsque tu m'as demandé si je voulais lire. Alors je te l'ai donnée parce que tu voulais la voir. Quand tu me l'as rendue, je l'ai rangée et je suis allée me coucher.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et attendis une réponse de sa part.

- Eh bien, Geneviève, je dois y aller, d'autres tâches m'attendent. Mais je vous promets que je resterai sur le qui-vive au cas où votre bague réapparaîtrait. Je suis sûre que ce sera le cas avant l'heure du dîner, bégaya-t-elle en faisant une petite révérence rapide.

Puis elle s'éclipsa vers les cuisines.

- Analee ! Attends ! m'écriai-je.

Mais elle fit semblant de ne pas m'entendre.

- Hmmm… ajoutai-je pour moi même. Elle a de la chance que je la considère plus comme une amie que comme une domestique. Je connais de personnes qui ne réagiraient pas comme ça.

J'essayais de ne plus penser à la disparition de ma bague pour le moment. J'étais déterminée à ne pas laisser cet incident ruiner ma journée d'anniversaire. Mes pensées furent occupées par l'idée du jardin qui m'attendait par ce beau matin ensoleillé et qui m'occuperait jusqu'à l'heure du souper. Je saisis mon mouchoir et arrangeai ma coiffure pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop désordonnée lorsque je me rendrais au dehors.

Je descendis les escaliers et sortis par la porte de derrière.

* * *

Je fus accueillie par une douce brise qui jouait avec mes boucles rebelles, et par l'éclat d'un soleil doré contre mon dos. Respirant le délicat parfum des roses que j'aimais tant, et écoutant les oiseaux chanter une belle mélodie, je me dirigeai vers mon coin de jardin, où une rose en pot, mes outils et un arrosoir m'attendaient, contre la fontaine, là où je les avais laissés la veille.

- Bonjour mes chéries ! dis-je joyeusement en admirant les boutons de roses. Je vous ai apporté une nouvelle compagne.

Je déposai la rose en pot près de moi et l'inspectai soigneusement. Cette rose était différente des autres et c'était cela qui m'avait attirée. Ses feuilles étaient d'un vert foncé, et montraient de nombreux petits bourgeons. Mais ce que j'avais le plus remarqué, c'était la couleur des pétales : ils étaient d'un rouge écarlate très profond, presque noir. J'étais hypnotisée par cette couleur sombre, une teinte assez mélancolique, mais un éclat de couleur au coin de mon œil me sortit de ma stupeur.

Je détournai les yeux et découvris un petit oiseau bleu. Il s'envola et je me résolus à creuser un trou où planter ma nouvelle rose. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ma bague perdue, et à l'endroit où j'avais bien pu la laisser. Quand le trou me sembla suffisamment grand, je transplantais la fleur exotique, en faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher ses épines acérées. Je reposai la rose quelques instants pour respirer profondément et essuyer une goutte de sueur qui ruisselait le long de mon visage. La chaleur devenait insupportable. Il me sembla presque que la température avait augmenté de plus de 10 degrés en 2 minutes.

- C'est tellement bizarre… murmurai-je pour moi même, tandis que je regardais le ciel bleu, me protégeant les yeux avec ma main libre.

Les nuages blancs contrastaient étonnamment avec le ciel. Je repris la rose, avec l'intention de la planter dans son nouveau foyer.

- Eh bien… Le temps est devenu bien étrang… Aïe !

Je baissai les yeux vers ma main, où une seule goutte d'un liquide rouge écarlate grossissait au sommet de mon index, puis qui coula le long et finit par tomber à terre.

Instinctivement, je portai mon doigt à mes lèvres pour sucer le sang, qui continuait pourtant à couler.

- Oh, zut ! grommelai-je, mon doigt toujours dans ma bouche. Je vais voir ce qu'Analee peut faire pour ça.

Soudain, un mouvement attira mon regard. Il me sembla que c'était quelque chose de la couleur de la nuit et qui avait une aura étrangement familière. Je me retournai mais ne vis rien d'autre que la nouvelle rose qui gisait dans la terre souillée de sang. Je finis rapidement de la planter, sans cérémonie, afin d'être sûre qu'elle ne bougerait plus.

Puis, je rassemblai mes jupes et courut vers les cuisines, où Alana, ma sœur, était déjà.

* * *

Alana était de trois ans mon aînée, mais, lorsque nous amusions ensemble sous le ciel bleu étincelant, comme aujourd'hui, il nous semblait que nous avions le même âge.

Elle avait des cheveux dorés qui brillaient comme de l'or au soleil. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu marine profond, une couleur si belle qu'elle surpassait la légendaire beauté claire des eaux le mer des Caraïbes. Elle était bien faite et avait une peau claire, qu'elle avait l'habitude de teinter d'abricot sur les joues. Son nez était délicat et ses lèvres, semblables à un bouton de rose, souriaient tout le temps. J'adorais ma sœur et espérais secrètement l'égaler un jour en beauté et en grâce. Mais malheureusement, je m'apparentais plutôt à une mauvaise herbe dans le jardin de roses qu'était ma famille. Mes parents étaient également blonds avec une peau claire, et Alana était la seule à leur ressembler vraiment. Moi, avec ma peau mate, mes cheveux auburn et mes yeux verts, je me sentais à part dans cette famille aimante qui était la mienne. Mais mes parents ne prêtaient pas attention à mes différences et je leur en étais reconnaissante.

- Pourquoi es-tu si pressée, Geneviève ? dit la belle voix d'Alana.

Je me retournai brusquement et cachai mon doigt blessé derrière moi.

- Oh… Pour rien… répondis-je en me faufilant discrètement dans la cuisine.

- Vraiment ?

Elle soupira et secoua la tête. Je sentais sa chaleur, et pourtant, ses yeux bleus regardaient ma robe sale et boueuse et le disaient combien je paraissais négligée? Elle secoua à nouveau la tête et se dirigea vers moi.

- Franchement, Gen, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Tu as l'âge de te marier, et au lieu de penser à être présentable et à acquérir des talents de maîtresse de maison, tu passes tes journées à rêver et à jardiner au dehors. Quelle perte de temps !

- Ce n'est pas une perte de temps ! m'écriai-je en tentant toujours de masquer mon doigt derrière mes jupes.

- Je pense que c'en est une et maman aussi, dit-elle finalement en redressant un faux pli sur ma robe. Elle veut que tu sois prête pour le souper. Et elle m'a aussi dit de te dire de mettre une robe un peu plus élégante.

Elle tourna les talons vers la fontaine, me laissant là, dubitative. Avant de disparaître au coin d'une allée, elle se retourna vers moi et ajouta par dessus son épaule :

- Il y a une jeune homme qui viendra te voir ce soir, Gen…

Elle disparut en souriant.

* * *

Un jeune homme ? Qui vient me voir, moi ? A l'heure du dîner ? Avec ma famille ? On pouvait dire que j'étais surprise et que j'ignorais absolument de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Toujours préoccupée, j'entrepris de me préparer pour le souper et _d'essayer_ de paraître un peu plus présentable, pour changer. Je pris un bain chaud additionné d'eau de rose, dont je sortis ave la peau semblable à un bouquet de roses fraîches printanières. Puis Analee m'aida à remettre ma robe de satin vert.

- Oh Geneviève ! dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, admirant la façon dont ma robe faisait ressortir mes yeux verts brillants. Vous êtes une jeune femme à présent, et plus la petite que j'ai connue, qui courait dans le jardin pour cueillir des fleurs et attraper des papillons.

Elle essuya une larme sur sa joue. Pour finir, elle arrangea mes boucles auburn en un chignon élégant, en laissant quelques mèches pendre le long de mes épaules. Elle me serra doucement dans ses bras puis me tendit une paire de boucles d'oreille en perle et ma chaîne en or, que je portais presque aussi souvent que ma bague, pas encore retrouvée.

Je soupirai, tentant d'oublier cet incident, et admirai mon reflet dans le miroir. J'y vis une jeune fille avec deux curieux yeux verts ornés de longs cils, une peau mate, une petite bouche aux lèvres fines et roses, et une rivière de boucles brunes descendant en cascade le long de mon dos et de mes épaules.

- Geneviève… dit Analee, me sortant de ma rêverie. C'est l'heure de votre dîner d'anniversaire.

Mon reflet sourit et se retourna tandis que je me levais de ma chaise, mettais mes chaussons de danse et me dirigeai vers la salle à manger, où nous dînions habituellement lorsque nous avions des invités ou pour les occasions spéciales, comme les anniversaires.

Ma famille était déjà installée et m'attendait lorsque je passai les portes fenêtres menant au salon. L'invité mystère était là également.

- Ah, te voilà, Geneviève, murmura mon père lorsque je me fus assise. Je commençais à craindre que tu ne sois malade et ne puisse te joindre à ton propre dîner d'anniversaire.

- Désolée papa, marmonnai-je, en jetant un regard curieux à notre invité.

- Tout va bien, tout va bien, ajouta-t-il

Puis il me désigna le jeune homme.

- Voici Anthony Williams, le frère de Jonathon Williams.

Ce dernier se leva, vint vers moi et me baisa la main.

- Je dois avouer, Miss Walker, dit-il, que c'est un réel plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

Ces mots me paraissaient mielleux et me mettaient mal à l'aise. Je soutins son regard fixe avec des yeux froids.

- Je vous assure, Mr Williams, que tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Je lui souris et me rassis. Williams… Williams… J'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part… Ah ! Jonathon Williams était l'époux de l'une des meilleures amies d'Alana. Bien il ne venait pas sans l'arrière-pensée que les demoiselles Walker étaient en âge de se marier, et comme Alana avait déjà un prétendant… Les Williams étaient connus pour avoir quelques problèmes d'argent et il devait venir tenter sa chance auprès de l'une de nous. Malheureusement, c'était moi qu'il avait choisie.

* * *

Le dîner fut aussi peu cérémonieux que d'habitude, mais mes plats préférés furent servis, dont un gâteau aux framboises pour le dessert. Maman, Papa ET Alana ne cessèrent de regarder Anthony, qui persistait à essayer de flirter avec moi, attitude à laquelle je répondais par des mimiques de fille idiote ou par un silence résolu.

Après le dîner, il dut partir, et nous nous retrouvâmes enfin seuls, en famille, pour le reste de la soirée. La dernière chose qu'il me restait à faire pour terminer en beauté mon anniversaire était d'ouvrir mes cadeaux.

Le premier était celui d'Alana. C'était un châle en soie rose que j'avais souvent admiré. Je l'embrassais et ouvrit le paquet suivant, de la part de papa et maman. C'était une petite boîte enveloppée dans du papier blanc et décorée du ruban vert.

- Vas-y, Geneviève. Nous espérons que ça te plaira, dirent mes parents, attendant avec impatience de voir quel effet leur cadeau aurait sur moi.

Je déballai doucement le papier et ouvrit la petite boîte. Un éclat attira mon regard tandis que je soulevais le couvercle. Dans la petite boîte, enlacée dans un enchevêtrement de tissus blancs soyeux, était ma bague préférée, à présent retrouvée. Elle avait été polie, avait retrouvée sa couleur originelle et un petit diamant remplissait l'espace creux du milieu. Mon visage s'éclaira et je me jetai dans les bras de mes parents pour les remercier.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Vous êtes les meilleurs parents ! Merci beaucoup !

- Nous avons pensé que cette bague avait besoin d'une remise à neuf. Même sans compter le trou au milieu, mes émeraudes commençaient à perdre de leur éclat. Alors, nous avons décidé de lui faire faire un petit nettoyage, dit ma mère joyeusement, visiblement ravie du bonheur que me procurait ce cadeau.

- Merci ! Je l'adore et je vous adore tous ! Vous êtes la meilleure famille que quiconque puisse rêver d'avoir et je ne vous échangerais pour rien au monde ! Je mourrais pour vous ! dis-je à travers mes larmes de joie.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Geneviève, tu n'auras jamais à prendre une telle décision, répondit mon père. Vraiment, vous autres femmes, êtes des créatures si émotives ! ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre à gousset. Eh bien, je crois qu'il est temps d'interrompre ces joyeuses célébrations. Il est déjà 11 heures et je me dois me rendre à la banque demain. Tout le monde au lit !

Cette remarque fur suivie d'un concert de protestations émanant de ma mère, de ma sœur et de moi même.

- Franchement papa, je ne crois pas que je pourrais dormir ! m'exclamai-je en passant la bague à mon doigt.

Tandis que je parlais, le diamant nouvellement mis en place s'échappa de sa nouvelle demeure et tomba sur le tapis.

- Oh zut ! Où est-il passé ?

- Geneviève, surveille ton langage, veux-tu ? m'avertit mon père en ramassant le petit diamant. Voilà, dit-il en le replaçant dans le chaton.

Mais, à peine remis en place, le diamant tomba à nouveau. Malgré nos nombreuses tentatives pour le rétablir, il continua à s'échapper…

* * *

Tandis qu'il volait au dessus des toits des villes et villages, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : sa revanche.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, lorsque le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux noirs de jais.

- J'aurais ma revanche, Gabriel… Tu verras… murmura-t-il malicieusement.

Mais le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par sa faim qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Soupirant de frustration, il aperçut une maison de pierre grise entourée de buissons de roses et décida de se restaurer ici.

* * *

Je regardais à nouveau mon reflet dans le miroir, avant de reposer ma brosse en ivoire. Puis je déposai ma bague dans le coffret en bois de rose et me glissai sous les couvertures chaudes.

J'étais si fatiguée que je ne pris même pas la peine de tirer les rideaux autour de mon lit. Dès que je fermai les yeux, je tombai dans le monde des rêves.

La pluie battait la baie vitrée. De temps en temps, un puissant éclair zébrait le ciel d'un éclat aveuglant. Je me levai rapidement pour fermer la fenêtre et me retournai vers la cheminée. Je reculai d'un pas et me pris les pieds dans le tapis. Dans un flash d'éclair, j'aperçus la silhouette d'un homme dans l'ombre, accompagné d'une femme au regard assuré et d'un autre homme mystérieux.

Toutes les couleurs qui se mélangeaient, l'odeur du bois brûlé me firent me sentir mal. Je tentai un pas en avant mais tombai à la renverse. Je n'eux que le temps de me rattraper à un petit guéridon en bois de rose avant qu'un nouvel éclair n'illumine la pièce entière.  
Je regardai vers la cheminée et perçus l'éclat d'une dague, ainsi qu'un hurlement de terreur.

Je me réveillai soudain, couverte de sueur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

* * *

Je scrutai la chambre des yeux, pour vérifier que tout était normal. Je sortis avec appréhension de mon lit et passai ma robe de chambre, décidée à me passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage avant de retourner me coucher.

Mais, à mi-chemin entre mon lit et la table de toilette, je me rendis compte que la porte de communication entre la chambre de ma sœur et la mienne était grande ouverte et laissait passage à un fort courant d'air. Ca n'aurait pu arriver que si elle avait laissé une fenêtre ouverte par inadvertance. Je me dirigeai donc vers la porte et y passai la tête. Evidemment, la fenêtre était bel et bien ouverte. Je me glissai dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour aller la refermer.

Tandis que je m'approchai de la fenêtre, je sentais la douce brise nocturne jouer avec les rubans de ma chemise de nuit et avec mes cheveux, qui s'étaient échappés du chignon serré. Le ciel était d'un bleu d'océan, parsemé d'étoiles. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit venant du coin de la chambre où était le lit d'Alana.

Je me retournai et m'avançai vers elle avec un mauvais pressentiment. Les mains de plus en plus moites au fur et à mesure que j'approchai du lit, j'avançais dans les ténèbres qui engloutissaient la pièce.

Tout à coups, je perçus un mouvement dans l'ombre, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et tous mes sens se mirent en éveil, dans une puissante montée d'adrénaline.

- Alana ? murmurai-je.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, rien d'autre que le rythme lent de la respiration de ma sœur. Mais, soudain, je remarquai qu'il y en avait un autre que je n'aurais probablement pas remarqué si mes oreilles n'avaient pas été si performantes.

Mes yeux parcoururent rapidement la pièce, à la recherche d'un objet lourd dont je pourrais avoir besoin plus tard.

Tout mon corps me hurlait de retourner dans ma chambre, mais un étrange pressentiment m'attirait vers ce mystère. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite tandis que j'approchai de l'ombre, de ma sœur et de quoi (ou qui) que ce soit qui se cachait dans les ténèbres.

Je fermai les yeux et continuai à marcher jusqu'à ce que je heurte l'un des pieds du lit. Je pris une profonde inspiration et tentai de me calmer. Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif vers la tête du lit.

Je faillis m'évanouir, mais résistai à cette faiblesse. Devant, il y avait ma sœur, et derrière elle, un homme à la peau pâle, tout en noir, qui se penchait au dessus de la gorge d'Alana.

Un vampire.

Je sentis mes genoux se dérober sous moi. Je me raccrochai aux montants du lit jusqu'à ce que la force me revint finalement.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? murmurai-je.

Il se releva, paraissant alors plus grand et plus menaçant, sans cesser de me fixer de ses froids et inquisiteurs yeux bleus.

- Venez, ordonna-t-il.

Son accent roumain déchira le silence et me laissa pétrifiée. Je lui obéis et avançai vers lui dans un état de semi-transe. Le vent jouant à nouveau avec ma chemise de nuit, me donnait l'impression d'être un fantôme, phosphorescent au clair de lune. Lorsque je l'atteignis, la lumière de la lune éclaira soudain ma bague, qui réfracta les rayons verts dans toute la pièce.

Il regard la bague puis ses yeux se reposèrent sur moi. Je répétais avec plus d'assurance :

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Qu'allez-vous faire de ma sœur ?

Il sourit avant de répondre :

- J'aurais cru que quelqu'un dans votre genre connaîtrait la réponse…

Il eut un petit rire et se pencha sur ma sœur, diminuant l'espace entre le cou d'Alana et les dents du vampire.

Horrifiée, je le saisis par l'épaule et tentai de la faire reculer, réalisant qu'il était sur le point de boire le sang d'Alana.

- Non ! Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça ! criai-je.

Il s'empara de mon poing et tourna mon visage vers lui, afin de me forcer à le regarder.

- Alors, ma chère, que proposez à la place ? dit-il calmement, bien que son étreinte témoigne d'une autre attitude.

Je me remémorai tout ce que j'avais lu sur les vampires et leurs faiblesses éventuelles. Je devais trouver un plan.

- Un compromis, dis-je lentement, tentant par tous les moyens de trouver une solution.

Son étreinte se desserra et ses yeux brillèrent.

- Un compromis ? murmura-t-il à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner. Quel genre de compromis, miss Walker ?

- Je vous propose un marché. Ma vie en échange de celle de ma sœur, répondis-je faiblement.

C'était une résolution difficile et des larmes parurent aux coins de mes yeux. J'allais mourir.

- Aaahh… murmura-t-il à son tour, ses lèvres frôlant mon oreille. Quelle noble idée que de donner votre vie pour sauver celle de votre sœur, miss Walker… Mais êtes-vous vraiment bien certaine de le vouloir ? ajouta-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

Je sentis la colère monter en moi.

- Bien sûr ! Je le jure sur mon honneur. Si, bien évidemment, vous me promettez que vous ne lui ferez pas de mal, ni à aucun autre membre de ma famille.

Il me regarda fixement.

- Je vous en donne ma parole. Mais vous devez aussi promettre de ne pas vous révolter et d'accepter le sort qui vous échoie…

J'eus l'impression que ma vie passait devant mes yeux. Mon enfance, le jardin, mes amis, ma famille…

Je soutins ses yeux froids par un regard déterminé.

- Je vous les promets.

Il sourit et tendit sa main droite vers moi. Je la serrai, scellant notre accord. Je fermai les yeux, m'attendant à ressentir une horrible douleur dans mon cou et la sensation d'affaiblissement qui allait probablement suivre, mais rien ne vint.

Au lieu de cela, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvris les yeux instantanément et me débattis avec rage, tentant de le punir de son insolence.

Mais il saisit ma main si fort que je tombai immédiatement sous le coup de sa propre colère. Mes genoux se mirent à trembler et la tête me tourna. Sa voix grave résonna dans ma tête.

- Je suis votre maître à présent et vous devriez vous rappeler la promesse que vous venez de me faire. Révoltez-vous et vous pouvez me croire quand je dis que la punition ne se fera pas attendre longtemps.

L'image d'Alana et moi, discutant dans le jardin, la veille, me revint en mémoire Elle m'avait conseillé :

- Ne scelle jamais une promesse par un baiser, car c'est le lien le plus fort qui existe et qui conduit toujours à la soumission de l'un des deux partis.

Son image flotta devant moi quelques instants et sa voix se transforma en un murmure à peine audible, tandis que je succombai aux ténèbres et sombrai dans l'inconscient.

* * *

_Reviews, please !!_


End file.
